Fergus McDougal
"''Many plans are better than one plan." - ''Fergus, Session 13 Personality Despite his unconventional aesthetic, Fergus is still very much a dwarf at heart: practical, stalwart, and never one to say no to good ale. He considers himself something of a protective figure, the one who'll 'keep the others out of trouble', but when the trouble starts he tends to end up just as much a part of it as the rest of the party! However, his heart is certainly in the right place, and he's unafraid of placing himself in harm's way in defence of another. (He does his best, when the rest of the party are looking a little too gung-ho, to rein them in and encourage actual planning!) An architect and builder by trade, Fergus holds deep appreciation for fine masonry and carpentry. When he needs a way to ground himself, studying the stonework of the buildings around him is something he finds familiar and calming. He can talk the ear off anyone who starts a conversation about his craft - the amount of enthusiam the dwarf can muster on the topic of correct window placement to light up a room is...impressive. For reasons he's yet to share, Fergus harbors a deep distrust of drow - although it appears that he's able to put it aside if given a reason to feel more amicable towards an individual dark elf. Though he may seem serious at first, the dwarf isn't as taciturn as he first appears. He has a soft spot for cheesy romance novels (and cheesy smut), and is the kind of guy who starts wise-cracking in tense situations to try and lighten the tone. Background The party have yet to learn much at all of Fergus' background. The clan of McDougal reside 'in the north' - to see that name in the lower highlands is unusual. He hasn't lived there for some time, working primarily as an architect, builder and craftsman in the town of Fryberg and the surrounding area. He befriended the Kinnard family during Tsalta's thirty-year absence, striking up a rapport with Braths during the work she commissioned on her house. Fergus claims to have witnessed a posession in his village, many years ago, but when pressed gave no details. He also cites a mild distrust for 'sneaky sorts', having been betrayed by some friends who dabbled with the roguish arts. Appearance The most noteworthy element of Fergus' appearance is his build - he lacks the stockiness most would expect from a dwarf, his musculature better described as 'wiry' than 'bulky'. (This often draws comment from his kin, who see this as runtish.) He wears his wiry auburn beard in a no-nonsense basic braid, tied off with a leather cord - it seems he's got little interest in the more elaborate traditional facial hairstyles of his kin. Continuing this deeply non-traditional aesthetic, Fergus keeps his head shaven completely bald. Fergus tends not to wear upper body clothing, save for a set of beaded leather necklaces. He opts for sandals when not going barefoot, and so often his only item of actual clothing is a pair of patterned harem pants - all the better for range of movement! Sweet Loot, Items, Inventory Etc. Immovable Rod Where he aquired this nobody in the party has ever asked, but Fergus keeps this odd little enchanted rod in his posession, which he utilises in acrobatic manoeuvers and in leiu of a handhold for climbing. Unconsciousnesses and Major Injuries Session Eleven Session Session SeventeenCategory:PCs